Underdorable Genocide
by JesterTheChester
Summary: My OC from Skyrim some how entered the underground and now she has decided to go on a murderous and manipulative killing spree, but she normally wouldn't do this? so she may or may not be possessed be another demon like being...


**Underdorable Genocide**

One day as Calamity was playing in the forest she lost her way from her home and started to wonder, looking for home. As she wondered she noticed a butter fly flying around. And well she is a young little kitten this caught her attention. She started to chaise it and follow it. All of a sudden she found herself falling down a deep and dark hole in the ground.

Two hours later

She woke in some pain but not too much, and then noticed she landed in a flower bed; it must have broken her fall. She looked up to see if she could see the top of the hole but all she saw was a very small light at the top. She then started to wonder down a small path to see if it may be a way out of this hole. She saw another flower bed when she got the end of the path. She then noticed one flower that was at the centre of the bed it then turned to her.  
"Howdy, my name is Flowey, Flowey the flower" it said to her in a nice and friendly tone.  
"What's your name?" He asked.  
"M-my names Calamity..." She said nervously in a shy whisper as she looked down at the ground.  
"That's a nice name ya got there, how old are ya?" He asked curiously.  
"Six... I'm six years old..." She replied.  
"Wowie shouldn't you be with your mommy or daddy then?" He asked with a slight grin.  
"Ya but I fell down this hole and I'm trying to find my way out" She explained. Flowey than noticed her ears and tail.  
"Are you a monster?" He asked.  
"I can be if you want me to be heh, heh, heh…" She whispered in a demonic tone as she snickered.  
"Do you want to be friends?" He asked with a grin.  
"No, but I would like to turn you into mulch…" She whispered as she gave him a demonic grin.  
"Wh-whats wrong with you…?" he asked with a glare.  
"Don't you know who I am? I am the demonic daughter of Eclipse a Lord of death." She told him.  
"And who's that? Oh it doesn't matter no one will even notice your gone after I'm done killing you!" He said with a massive smile on his face.  
"YOU THINK I WOULD PASS UP AN OPPORTUNITY LIKE THIS?! A LITTLE MONSTER SUCH AS YOURSELF WONT BE ABLE TO STAND A CHANCE AGAINST ME! SAY GOODBYE LITTLE ONE!" He said with a chuckle as he surrounded her with little white pellets that looked like little bullets.  
"HERE IT'S KILL OR BE KILLED!" He told her with an evil and somewhat demonic chuckle.  
"NOW DIE CAT GIRL!" He shouted in an evil tone with laughter as the pellets got closer and closer to her. He then heard her start to giggle.  
"HUH? What is wrong with you? Why are you laughing when you're about to die?!" He shouted in confusion as the pellets stopped moving.  
"Oh... Yes one of us is going to be dying here... But it won't be me..." She said with a chuckle as she lifted her head up. Flowey then noticed her eyes glowing blood red.  
"Uh oh... Why do I feel like this is familiar...?" He asked himself... All a sudden he was tangled up in some very thin metal thread that started to strangle him. More threads started to whip the pellets out of the air all around her.  
"Ugh... wh-what i-is happening..." He struggled to say...  
"This is what i like to do with my play mates... Everyone and everything if I want it as my play thing" she explained with a grin and a chuckle. They then heard the sound of a fire being lit. A fire ball then came out of nowhere and hit Flowey and sent him flying off to the side out of her threads.  
A goat like woman then came over towards Calamity. Calamity slowly backed up a bit as she walked towards her.  
"What a horrible creature trying to harm a little child, do not be scared my child, that monster is gone now. I am Toriel, I come here every day to see if someone has fallen down here" she told Calamity as she slowly approached her. Calamity grabbed the woman's arms and legs with her wires and then put them around her neck. All the wires started to tighten as she started to pull.  
"M-my child w-why are you doing this…?" Toriel asked as she struggled.  
"You're not my mommy…" Calamity said as she yanked on the wires ripping Toriel apart. She then giggled and walked passed what use to be the goat woman that "saved her" she more saved Flowey instead even though she wasn't meaning to save him. She noticed a little device on the ground.  
"Hm? What this?" she said picking it up.


End file.
